Gaaki
Malline:Monitl/Gaaki-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Gaaki-Toa|Toa||true Malline:Monitl/Gaaki-Rahaga|Rahaga Gaaki on aiemmin Makuta Teridaxille määrätty Veden Toa Hagah. Hän oli aiemmin yksi kuudesta Rahagasta. Elämäkerta Toa Gaaki oli jonkin aikaa tuntemattoman Toa-tiimin jäsen. Kun Makuta Teridaxin päätettiin tarvitsevan henkivartijoita, Gaaki valittiin tiimin Veden Toaksi. Hänen vanhat tiimitoverinsa antoivat hänelle kunnianosoituksena hänen nykyisen Selvänäön naamionsa. Gaakille myös annettiin metallinen haarniska osoittamaan hänen tilannettaan eliitti-Toana. Toa Hagah Gaaki suojeli tiimeineen Makuta Teridaxia kauan vaaroilta, kuten Raheilta. He kuitenkin saivat myöhemmin tietää Makutain veljeskunnan kääntyneen pahaksi. Saatuaan tietää heidän orjuuttavan Matoraneja heidän suojelemisensa sijaan he ratsasivat Destralin linnoituksen varastaakseen Makoki-kivet ja Avohkiin, jonka Makutat olivat jo vieneet Artakhalta ratsatessaan saaren. Taistelun aikana Gaaki, Pouks, Bomonga ja Kualus kuitenkin napattiin. Roodaka mutatisoi heidät pieniksi, petomaisiksi olennoksi, mutta Norik ja Iruini onnistuivat pelastamaan heidät. Kuitenkin myös he mutatisoituivat Roodakan takia Rahagoiksi. Rahaga Gaaki alkoi kiertää yhdessä muiden Rahagoiden kanssa saarilla, joille Visorakit olivat hyökänneet. He myös etsivät samalla Keetongua, joka legendan mukaan pystyi poistamaan Hordika-myrkyn vaikutukset. Lopulta he päätyivät Metru Nuille ja piilottivat Avohkiin Suuren Temppeliin ja muuttivat Makoki-kivet toimimaan avaimina. Sitten he piiloutuivat Arkistoihin odottamaan viimeistä taistelua Visorakeja vastaan. [[Kuva:Gaaki elokuva.png|left|thumb|150px|Gaaki Varjojen verkossa]] Vuosien kuluttua he näkivät aiemman mestarinsa Teridaxin nousun ja tappion taistelussa Toa Metruja. Toat kuitenkin lähtivät Teridaxin raunioittamasta kaupungista, jolloin Visorakit valtasivat sen. Gaaki ja muut Rahagat onnistuivat estämään Visorakeja tappamasta Toa Hordikoiksi mutatisoituneita Toa Metruja, ja kertoivat näille uudesta Hordika-puolestaan ja sen hallitsemisesta. He myös auttoivat etsimään osia kuuteen ilma-alukseen, joilla kuljettaa Matoranit pois Metru Nuilta. frame|Gaaki sarjakuvassa Kerran Gaaki ja Nokama olivat matkalla Suureen Temppeliin etsimään Kanoheja. Yksi Visorakeista kuitenkin ampui Gaakia Rhotukallaan. Nokama raivostui ja aiheutti omalla Rhotukallaan ukkosmyrskyn, melkein tappaen itsensä, Gaakin ja Visorakit. Nokama kuitenkin rauhoittui ja auttoi Gaakia toipumaan heidän jatkaessaan matkaansa. Kaksikon mennessä Suureen Temppeliin Portinvartija hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa. Nokama turhautui, kun ei kyennyt päihittämään Rahia. Gaaki kuitenkin tajusi sen olevan pelkkä heijastus todellisesta, suuremmasta Portinvartijasta, minkä jälkeen Nokama päihitti sen Rhotukallaan. Myöhemmin Gaaki, muut Rahagat ja Toa Hordikat pelastivat Iruinin ja Mataun ryhmältä Oohnorakeja. Toat sinetöivät Visorak-tornin elementaalienergioillaan suuren taistelun jälkeen. Sitten he nimesivät tornin Toan torniksi. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Visorakit ahdistivat Norikia ja Gaakia Ta-Metrussa, mutta Vakama pelasti heidät. Kaksi Rahagaa kertoivat Vakamalle Avohkiista ja Makoki-kivistä, joilla sen saisi. Toien löydettyä kivet he löysivät Avohkiin ja Onewa kätki sen kiveen viedäkseen sen turvallisesti kaupungista. right|thumb|150px|Gaaki ja Norik raunioituneessa Ta-Metrussa Myöhemmin Vakama lähti omille teilleen ja Rahagat lähtivät etsimään vihjeitä Keetongusta Suureen Temppeliin. Gaaki sai käännettyä paljon muinaisia tekstejä, mutta Hordika-puolelleen antautunut Vakama nappasi Rahagat Norikia lukuun ottamatta. Vakama antoi heidät Sidorakille saadakseen tämän luottamuksen, minkä jälkeen heidät sidottiin paaluihin Visorakien verkoilla Coliseumin tarkkailuparvekkeelle. Norik pelasti heidät hyökkäyksessä Coliseumiin, ja Rahagat auttoivat Toa Hordikoita puolustautumaan Visorakeilta. Lopulta Vakama palasi Toien puolelle ja he onnistuivat voittamaan Roodakan, jonka Teridax teleporttasi pois. Rahagat auttoivat Toa Hordikoita ja Keetongua lastaamaan Matoransäiliöt valmistuneisiin ilma-aluksiin, ja Toien lähdettyä he alkoivat auttaa muita Visorakien uhreja. 500 vuotta myöhemmin ryhmä eristyneitä Visorakeja saapui Metru Nuille. Rahagat ja Turaga Dume seurasivat Keetongua, joka oli huomannut Visorakien saapumisen. Keetongu ei pärjännyt kahdellekymmenelle Visorakeille yksin, ja vaikka Gaaki yritti vakuutta Visorakien olevan vapaita, ne eivät kuunnelleet. Sitten Pouks ja Turaga Dume onnistuivat voittamaan ryhmää johtaneen Keelerakin, ja loput hävisivät Keetongun ja Norikin ansa-Rhotukan ansiosta. Rahagat palasivat Metru Nuille hetkellisesti toivottamaan Mata Nuin asukkaat tervetulleiksi. Sitten he palasivat tehtäväänsä, mennen vastikään Xian saarelle, jossa Tahtorak ja Kanohi-lohikäärme taistelivat keskenään. Toa Nuvat olivat vanginneet Roodakan ja pakottivat tämän muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Teridaxin etsintä Muututtuaan takaisin Toa Hagahiksi Gaaki auttoi Kanohi-lohikäärmeen ja Tahtorakin välisessä taistelussa. Hän sai Selvänäön naamiollaan näyn Pimeyden Metsästäjistä, jotka olivat tulossa tuhoamaan saaren. Norik rauhoitti hänet ja kertoi muille näystä, minkä seurauksena Iruinin rynnätessä toimintaan Gaaki jäi muiden tiimitoveriensa kanssa saarelle. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Gaaki ja muut Toa Hagahit teleportattiin laivalle, jolla The Shadowed One, Iruini ja Toa Helryx olivat. Helryx antoi Toa Hagaheille tehtäväksi löytää ja voittaa Teridaxin. Helryxin annettua heille Zaktanin oppaaksi he valmistautuivat lähtöön, kun Gaaki sai näyn naamiollaan. Näyn mukaan he menisivät kuoleman paikkaan ja yksi heistä ei palaisi. Zaktan kertoi Teridaxin menneen Metru Nuin alle, minne pääsisi vain poistamalla tai tuhoamalla Coliseumin. He saapuivat Metru Nuille kertoen tuhoavansa rakennuksen, mutta kaupunkia suojelevat Toa Mahrit alkoivatkin taistella heitä vastaan. Taistelu päättyi Kualusin menettäessä hallinnan kutsumaansa Rahiin, jonka Toat voittivat ajamalla sen ensin Po-Metruun ja sitten pyörryttäen sen tulitornadolla. Gaaki ja Hahli sammuttivat yhdessä tulitornadon aiheuttamat palot, minkä jälkeen yksitoista Toaa tekivät yhdessä tunnelin, jolla Hagahit pääsisivät syvyyksiin. Gaaki ja Hahli viilensivät vesivoimillaan Tulen Toien avaamat seinät, ja Gaaki matkasi tiimitovereineen Metru Nuin alle jättäen Mahrit puolustamaan kaupunkia. Heidän matkatessaan maan alla he huomasivat seinällä outoa kirjoitusta, jota kukaan heistä ei osannut tulkita. Ryhmä jatkoi ja Pouks totesi matkan menneen siihen asti ilman ongelmia. Äkisti Hagahit magnetisoituivat seiniin ja sulaa Protodermistä alkoi virrata tunneliin. He kuitenkin pelastuivat Teridaxia myös etsivän Makuta Miserixin tullessa tunneliin. Miserix teleporttasi heidät yläpuolella olevaan kammioon ja kummankin osapuolen selitettyä miksi olivat siellä he alkoivat kulkea yhdessä eteenpäin. Jonkin ajan kuluttua he tulivat toiseen kammioon, jossa oli kaksi ruumista ja koneistoa. Miserix huomasi ruumiiden haarniskoita tutkiessaan, etteivät ne olleet Protodermiksestä tehtyjä, vaikka koko universumi oli. Juuri tuolloin kammioon avautui portaali, josta astuivat Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn ja Brutaka. Pian Teridax keskeytti heidän keskustelunsa ja tuhosi Brutaka Olmakin. Sitten hän tappoi Zaktanin äänellä, joka räjäytti sekä hänet että hänen vesitankkinsa. Teridax alkoi keskustella heidän kanssaan, minkä seurauksena Miserix yritti tuhota koneiston Teridaxin tappamiseksi, jatkaen vielä senkin jälkeen, kun Brutaka kertoi hänen siten tuhoavan Mata Nuin mielen. Teridax loi illuusion Miserixistä kammion seinällä, ja Norik sanoi hänen ja muiden Hagahien päihittävän Teridaxin jotenkin. Sitten Teridax iski heihin henkisellä energialla, saaden heidät uskomaan Teridaxin hävinneen, mikä seurauksena he lähtivät kammiosta. Palattuaan Metru Nuin pinnalle Toa Hagahit alkoivat partioida kaupungissa luullen Teridaxin hävinneen ja rauhan vallitsevan. Myöhemmin Tren Krom vapautti heidät illuusiosta henkisillä voimillaan, ja Gaaki liittyi vastarintaan muiden Toa Hagahien kanssa. Teridaxin kukistututtua Gaaki muutti Spherus Magnan planeetalle. Spherus Magna Gaaki ja monet muut Veden Toat alkoivat kuljettaa vesieläimiä ja -olentoja Matoran-universumista Aqua Magnaan. Hänen pitäessään kerran taukoa Kopaka tuli hänen luokseen ja kertoi Toa Mahrien olevan vaarassa. Nähtyään Kopakan väsymyksen Gaaki tarjoutui hoitamaan asian tiiminsä kanssa. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Gaaki lähetettiin tutkimaan Voya Nuita yhdessä Pouksin ja Bomongan kanssa. Brutaka yritti estää heitä tutkimasta aluetta ja hänen kääntyessään Gaakia ja Pouksia kohti Bomonga tappoi hänet iskemällä takaapäin. Luonne Rahagana Gaaki halusi todistaa olevansa yhtä hyvä Rahaga kuin muutkin. Hän myös halusi näyttää kuinka taitava oli nappaamaan Raheja. Gaaki on myös sisukas. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Gaaki on hyvä kääntäjä ja oli Rahagana erikoistunut vedessä elävien Rahien pyydystämiseen. *'Voimat:' Veden Toana Gaaki pystyy hallitsemaan vettä kuten tekemään tulvia ja vesipyörteitä. Nämä voimat katosivat, kun hänestä tuli Rahaga, mutta palasivat hänen muututtuaan taas Toaksi. Rahagana Gaaki pystyi ampumaan Rhotukoita, jotka vedessä olevaan uhriin osuessaan nostivat uhrin pintaan. *'Välineet' Rahagana Gaaki käytti sauvaa, jolla hän sai vedessä elävät Rahit ansaan. Toana Gaaki käyttää Rhotukan laukaisukilpeä ja tuntematonta Toa-välinettä. *'Naamio:' Gaaki kantaa Selvänäön naamiota, joa antaa hänelle sekavia näkyjä tulevaisuudesta. Norikin mukaan naamio käyttää häntä eikä toisinpäin. Lainauksia Kulissien takana Varjojen verkossa Gaakin ääninäyttelijänä toimi englanninkielisessä versiossa Kathleen Barr ja suomenkielisessä versiossa Carla Rindell. Settitietoa left|thumb|150px|Gaaki settinä Gaaki julkaistiin vuonna 2005 28-osaisena Rahaga-pikkusettinä viiden muun Rahagan kanssa. Hänen mukanaan tuli hopeinen Rhotuka-kiekko. Gaakin saattoi yhdistää Pouksin ja Kualusin kanssa Jäätuholaiseksi. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (kommentoijana) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' Sarjakuvat *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' Muut kaanoniset *''Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Rahaga Gaakin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Gaaki en:Gaaki es:Gaaki pl:Gaaki Luokka:Toa Hagah Luokka:Rahaga Luokka:Veden Toa